


Surprise

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [54]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Party, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Harry wants for his birthday is for Louis to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> *GASP* its.... _Larry_? I know, but this prompt was begging for it...its my first time really writing this pairing so I hope its not too bad!

Harry closed his eyes and made a wish. He was turning eighteen and all of his friends were there; all except his boyfriend, Louis, who was already at Uni and couldn't make the trip back home but had promised to call and would visit as soon as he could. 

It was a nice party, all things considered. Not so much a party as a gathering, really, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Liam, Zayn, and Niall had planned it, of course, with some help from Gemma. In addition to those four, Harry's parents, Josh, Ed, Perrie, Danielle, and Eleanor were gathered in the Styles' living room. A near-perfect evening, in Harry's opinion.

"Just cut it already, Liam!" Niall whined. "I'm hungry."

"Patience, Ni," Zayn reminded. "It's not your birthday."

Niall pouted and took another handful of popcorn from the bowl in the center of the table. Harry wondered if the boy ever got full. He suspected he didn't.

Liam placed the first piece in front of the birthday boy with a smile. "Happy birthday, Haz!" Harry smiled back and waited for everyone else to be served before he took a bite. Niall was served last, as punishment from Liam. It was good cake, chocolate with chocolate frosting, that Liam and Zayn had made themselves. ("From a box," Niall pointed out when he felt they were getting too much praise, but no one paid him much attention.)

He got some pretty nice gifts, too. A new beanie from Josh, a skateboard from the girls, a "Best of the Sixties" vinyl from Ed, a laptop from his parents, some video games from Niall, a football from Gemma, and an electric guitar from Zayn and Liam. He didn't know what to say to the last one. He had been looking at the guitar for a while now but it was way too much for him to afford and still a lot for him to ask his parents for, so he had no idea how his friends had managed. "We have our ways," Liam had said with a wink when he asked, putting his arm around his boyfriend who only laughed. Harry wasn't too worried, though; he knew Zayn and Liam wouldn't have done anything completely ridiculous. Probably.

Niall and Josh eventually broke into the new pile of video games, and the group spent the next few hours just snacking, playing, and talking. Zayn and Liam disappeared for about fifteen minutes at some point and while they looked fairly calm, no one needed to ask where they had gone. Harry had to admit, they might be the most adorable couple in the universe, even more so than him and Louis at times, and he couldn't help but feel happy whenever he would see them curled up together talking quietly, giving each other the most adoring looks Harry had ever seen. At the same time, though it made him miss Louis even more. They talked every day, sure, but it wasn't the same as feeling another body wrapped around his when he was watching TV, or waking up to gentle kisses on his forehead. 

Around midnight, the girls finally gave up and said their goodbyes, followed closely by Josh, Ed, and Niall, who would probably still he going to a pub after this. Even Gemma eventually headed to her room for the night.

"You two sure you don't want to stay the night?" Harry asked as Zayn and Liam got ready to go around one.

Zayn nodded while Liam answered, "Yeah, we're just gonna go back to mine. You...um...get some rest." He and Zayn exchanged a look, one Harry was unable to decipher, before engulfing the youngest in a tight group hug.

"Happy birthday, Haz. Love you," they said before closing the door behind them. Harry didn't even want to look at the mess in the living room yet, so he made a beeline for his room and was ready to just collapse on his bed when he noticed he wasn't alone.

"Jesus Christ!" He whisper-shouted at the figure lounged across his bed with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"Well hello to you too," Louis chuckled, standing up to embrace his boyfriend, who was still frozen in the doorway. "Surprise?"

"Louis!" Harry's senses returned and he thew his arms around the older boy. "I thought you weren't coming! Oh my god I missed you so much."

"Drove up after classes this afternoon and Zayn and Liam unlocked your window so I could wait here when I got here," Louis explained. "I'm here for the weekend, got tomorrow off from my boss."

"Zayn and Liam knew?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, they helped me plan it. Liam even called my boss to convince him to give me the weekend off. Are you surprised?"

"So surprised," Harry mumbled into the older boy's shoulder. "I love you so much. Thank you."

"I love you too babe," Louis smiled. "Time to get some sleep, though. We have all weekend."

"Mm," was all Harry could respond. They curled up together under Harry's blankets, just like they used to. Louis pressed kiss after kiss to the other boy's cheeks, nose, forehead, and finally his lips. Harry slept in Louis's arms that night and it was the best night of sleep he had gotten in months. Just having Louis there made everything perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
